Drunk Princesses
by Teddybearanime
Summary: Bright's holding a party. It's just a reunion. But drinks are served... Bright and Shade's girlfriends go... Crazy. T for a reason, cuz the type of drinks I had to google.


**Drunk Princesses**

**I finally got the time to do this. This will be a oneshot. So please enjoy. **

**A/N: While I was typing- this somehow became Drunk Princesses. So I changed the title. XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime**

**()()() *#^!(#(*! (*)#( JD( (_KFPCOJU(R) J(!&#_*)( $*^ )^(**#$(!# !$~#8JH829**

~Fine's POV~

Rein and I were getting ready for Bright's party he was holding. He just decided to technically have a reunion with everyone.

I was dressed in just a normal long-sleeved shirt that was oversized and red, it slung a bit off my shoulder seeing it was so big. And I put on some ordinary black leggings, put a black bow in my hair and black ballet flats.

Rein just had to get dolled up, and I giggled at her. She was currently doing her hair.

With my hair I only put them in low pigtails.

She was dressed in a dark blue dress, that came down to below her knees. It was strapped- about one inch, and looked good on her.

She wasn't wearing leggings- since it was so long.

And her shoes were the same colour, with a bit of height to them.

Her hair, she put in a bun, and curled and teased her bangs.

I tilted my head to the side.

Why was she getting so dressed up? Bright was her boyfriend after all... She didn't need to prove anything.

That's why I was dressed so normally, Shade was picking me up. Well, he was gonna be here with Bright- since they were both gonna be in the same car.

I think Shade was driving.. Or they'd play Rock, Paper, Scissors for that.

I shrugged and looked in to my stash of pocky.

The only hard decision is between chocolate and strawberry.

Uhhhhh... Ehhhh... Uhhhh!

~Rein's POV~

I was so worried, well I shouldn't be- but still!

"Fine! Does this look good?" I turned to her. She was deciding which pocky to eat... Wait... Where did she- no forget it.

She rolled her eyes at me, and giggled at me.

"You look fine. You might just want to hurry though. The boys could be here any second."

I gasped and hurried up, grabbed my favorite purse and sat down to try and relax.

At that moment the door knocked.

I sighed in relief.

"I'll get it," Fine said and walked to the door. "Mew!"

"Fine?" I asked, worried that it wasn't our boyfriends, then sweatdropped.

"Sh-Shade!" Fine blushed.

Well, Shade was just hugging Fine, but also had her up against the wall.

I smiled though, usually _she_ had to do the moves... Then she stopped for a period of time- to see if he'd make the first move... She wouldn't even hold his hand..

But, now, finally, this.

I giggled and walked to Bright- who was in the doorway.

He immediatly took my hand- which was something Fine always envied.

Shade slung his arm over Fine's shoulder and smiled.

"C'mon! Let's go already," he stated with a smile.

Is he already drunk?

I read Fine's facial expression so easily haha.

We walked into the car, looks like Bright is driving.

Looks like _I_ get front seat too.

Fine sulked in the back with Shade.

And Shade still tryed to keep his pride.

I laughed and Bright brushed his right hand against my left.

~Fine's POV at the Party~

I giggled at Shade who was being more outgoing with everyone.

I wonder what brought this upon, usually he's more... Serious and stubborn.

The two S's in his name... Well. Eclipse and Shade... I shook my head and held his hand... Er... Took his hand and held it.

It was a small party with singles, and some couples.

We walked to Auler and Altezza who were kissing.

"... A-cough, cough cough," I fakely coughed at them.

Altezza glared with a blush, and I innocently blinked and put my hands up to my cheeks.

"O-oh. Hi Fine and Shade," Auler spoke up, breaking the atmosphere, with his own blush.

I laughed at them, they were so cute together. And they usually did give loving kisses... I feel bad to envy them.

Nah. I'm just a tad jealous. Since Shade and I rarely kiss.

We've been dating for a year, which makes me super happy!

I decided to stop teasing the couple and dragged Shade along somewhere else.

His hand is so soft.

~Rein's POV~

I walked with Bright to a comfty couch.

Everybody was settling down and drinking the drinks allowed.

Drinks such as beer, champaign and wine... It goes on and on.

I got a tequila, and Bright picked out some vodka.

Shade and Fine found their way next to us. Fine had beer and Shade had champaign.

"Just let me have some!" Fine whined.

"You picked beer, and you've had champaign before," Shade said a tad annoyed- I'm guessing they've been argueing about it for a long time.

I knocked down my tequila and giggled.

Then asked for another one.

Bright stared at me, and Fine smiled.

"Competition!" She yelled, and knocked down her beer.

We then took shots and kept on going.

Bright and Shade stared.

I giggled uncontrollably,

And ran to a table of drinks.

God knows what I'd do next.

~Normal POV~

Rein hopped on the table and laughed outloud, for everyone to hear her.

"Hey Everybody! Haha! Get me a chainsaw, people!"

Everybody stared.

She glared and hopped down, asulting poor Lione who was just sitting, talking to Mirlo.

"I _saidzs_ gets me a shaincaw!" She slurred and whipped around to run to the stage.

"Hey~ I'm gonna sang a song for all ov you!" She announced, Fine smiled- she was crying though, and got hyper.

"Wait for me! Rein!" She yelled, and ran to the stage. "Duet~ Time~!"

Shade and Bright kept staring, even forgetting their own drinks.

Fine decided to start.

"Aehurm. I am like troubleshome ice~ After the melt~" Fine sang with a laugh.

Rein decided to sing a different song though.

"Even if yurr not here~ I know I'm not alone~" Rein sang.

The two looked at each other and laughed.

Fine then started a new song.

"Thenumberone prinsesh in the world~! Know by heart to treat me like that~!" Fine yelled/sang.

"Ok?" Rein finished, giggled and walked away to get more drinks.

Fine threw her head back, and laughed, then cried.

"Ah! Ha ha ha," she cried.

Shade stumbled over himself trying to get up to the stage.

"Fine?" He asked, though he knew she was drunk, he hated to see her cry.

"I... I want champaign~ You baka~" She whined out between sobs.

Shade rolled his eyes and carried her back to the couch, where Bright's eyes still followed Rein.

Rein was running around stealing drinks before their friends could even get a chance to bring it up to their lips.

Only friends were at the party so they didn't have to worry about anyone trying to kill anybody.

Or getting mad at the crazy princess.

She ran around and around and laughed joyfully as she pushed Auler on top of Altezza. Altezza flushed, angered and flustered, then just quietly steamed as Auler pulled her up and hugged her.

She sighed and got comfty in his chest.

Rein giggled again and ran off, hopped on her boyfriends lap and kissed him, sloppily.

"R-Rein!" Bright instantly flushed.

"Wellllll *Hic* Heheeee. Auler and Altezza always *Hic* kiss and we always *Hic* hug. So. I though they could *Hic* Change places with ush. Now they're hugging... And weeeeee. Are kissingggg," she hiccuped through her words and giggled.

Fine started to hiccup as well and laid herself on Shade's chest. But squirmed, being uncomfortable.

Shade sighed and pushed her head in his lap.

"Just lay down. You're fine." He muttered, but smiled while looking at her.

But she hopped up, kissed him square on the lips, and finally passed out.

Rein, who was kissing Bright, felt her eyes droop, and she passed out as well.

The boys sighed.

"Atleast it wasn't as bad as last time," Bright said, then picked up Rein, bridal style.

Shade nodded and picked up Fine, bridal style.

"Hey. I got a joke," Shade smirked.

"What?"

"Why don't we put our engagement rings on them and see how worried they are tomorrow morning."

Bright laughed.

"That would be funny... But mean."

"How?"

"Well. Fine would try to avoid you like the plague and Rein would blame me for _letting_ her get engaged."

Shade went silent and chuckled.

"All the more reason to do it."

Bright was silent for a moment.

"Ok," he smiled. "Let's do it."

~The Next Morning~

Fine and Rein woke up with heavy hangovers.

"Ughh," Fine groaned, and pulled her hand up to her head. She blinked a couple of times, then went shellshock. "... R-Rein?"

Rein groaned herself and looked to Fine, not before looking at her own hand.

They both exchanged looks of terror.

"OHH FUUUUUUU-!"

Fine tried to laugh, but Rein was freaking out.

"O-oh! C'mon! We could get divorces! Heck, e-even refuse the engagement... U-unless we already said yes..." Fine tried, optimisticly.

"Fine! Rein!" Shade and Bright ran in, faking worry.

Fine and Rein hid their hands so quickly, as if they'd stolen cookies from a cookie jar.

"What's wrong?" Shade asked.

"Nothing..." Fine said, trying to sound convincing.

Shade smiled, took her hand, too quickly for Fine to register, and kissed it.

"E-eh?!" Fine gasped.

"Will you?"

Bright on the other hand smiled at Rein and went up to her, while she scooted back.

He took another step, she scooted back.

One more step, and her hand was on full display.

He smiled, tilted his head and asked the same thing Shade had.

"Will you?"

The two girls were as confused as a kitten when the toy mouse would dissapear.

And then it registered.

Fine looked down, sharply, to take in the designs of her ring.

It had specks of amethyst, while the main was red rubies. It was in the shape of a sun. The sun was red, with the specks of purple infront of it, not too much, but not so little that it was unnoticeable. The whole ring was gold, and she looked back up.

Rein looked down at hers, and took in the designs of her own.

It had it's own specks of pyropes, but the main was star sapphires. When she looked closer, it had the Japanese kanji for beauty. It was their relationship, beautiful. The blue made the inscribtion of the kanji and the orange-red surrounded it.

The two girls just looked at the guys, a tad angry, with a dash of shock and the rest; love.

Fine shook her head, and giggled.

"Don't _ever_ do anything like that again! Not fun!"

Rein joined in with the giggle.

"Don't you_ dare _do that again!"

They hugged their boyfriends and laughed.

They finished and told them they loved them.

**()()() *#^!(#(*! (*)#( JD( (_KFPCOJU(R) J(!&#_*)( $*^ )^(**#$(!# !$~#8JH829**

**This is compesation for being late. I'll update ALL of my stories sometime this week.**

**Sorry for making all of you wait. Like- what... A month? I'm gonna update, now, every two weeks. Sorry again~! **

**Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
